The present invention relates to cosmetic products and more specifically to the packaging of cosmetic products.
Substances such as deodorants and antiperspirants can be applied to the body to reduce body odor caused by perspiration. There are many well known forms of deodorant including a deodorant stick, roll-on, gel, foam and aerosol spray which may be secured in a container. These types of deodorants may be applied to the body such as to the underarm or armpit. However, the deodorant stick may be applied to other parts of the body as well to reduce body odor and possibly to reduce perspiration in the case of an antiperspirant. Additionally, colloids, such as creams, lotions, balms, sun blocks, etc. are well known and can be applied to different parts of the body for cosmetic and health purposes.
Manual liquid, sanitizer, perfume and cologne dispensers of various sorts have been widely implemented in a variety of applications. One type of liquid dispenser is a manually operated pump that is arranged to dispense a liquid, cologne, sanitizer or perfume in a fine mist. A common application for such liquid spray dispensers is well known and used in the dispensing of fragrance.
The current commercial practice is to manufacturer cosmetics, such as deodorants, perfumes, colognes, lotions, suntan lotion, creams etc., and then to package such items in individual packaging. When a person or individual desires to purchase both deodorant and perfume or cologne, then that person will typically purchase two separate items. The first packaging would contain a perfume or cologne and the second packaging would contain the deodorant. This requires a person to make two purchases. Because of the necessity of making two separate purchases, there is a risk that the retailer will run out of stock of one of the products. Additionally, when making two purchases, a consumer or buyer may have difficulty in finding the two separate packages. Furthermore, when traveling, a person is required to store two separate bottles. One for housing perfume or cologne and the other for housing deodorant. Because of the increased amount of space, a consumer or buyer has a reduced amount of space to store other items. Furthermore, because of the increased amount of space utilized for storing two separate packages or containers, a consumer or buyer is not able to easily carry both perfume or colognes and deodorants on their person, such as inside a coat pocket, pants pocket or backpack.
Therefore there exists a need for improvements over the prior art.